The Ice Witch And Her Fire Knight
by CertainlyNotGay
Summary: This is the story of an unlikely pair. One is ice, the other is fire. A strange pair indeed, but you know what they say: opposites attract. Elsanna. Non-incest AU.


**Hello everyone!** **Against my better judgement, I am going to be starting another Elsanna story! This idea just wouldn't leave me alone, I hope** **you enjoy it :) There are some things I went back and changed before I started to write the other chapters so yeah, just be aware of that**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Arendelle there lived a little princess. The princess was born with great powers of ice and snow. Her name was Elsa. When the princess was three years old a powerful thunderstorm came upon Arrendele and that night the king and queen were informed that a newborn child had been left at the front gates. The child was tiny, wrapped in a raggedy blanket with a small note that had only one word, "Anna". No one knew who had left the child there, and the king and queen decided to raise her as their own.

Five years later young Anna and Elsa were playing one night in the ballroom when Elsa accidentally struck Anna with her powers. Anna nearly died, but the king and queen left Elsa in her room and took Anna to the trolls, who lifted the curse and removed her memories of Elsa's powers. On their way back to the castle the king and queen found out that Anna had powers of her own. They returned to the trolls, who told them that when Elsa had hit Anna she had also passed her some powers. This was very rare, therefore there was no way of knowing what would happen. This wouldn't do for the kingdom, so the king and queen decided that it would be best if Anna remained with the trolls. Anna would be pronounced dead to the kingdom, a funeral would be held and no one would be the wiser.

Both Anna and Elsa were devastated of being apart. Elsa stayed in her room, filled with fear and guilt, thinking that Anna had died, for that was what her parents had told her in order to prevent Elsa from looking for her sister. She refused to come out and distanced herself from her parents. Anna was confused and heartbroken that the king and queen had left her, and she distracted herself from thoughts of her family by learning to sword-fight. Years passed, and Elsa was raised as the queen she would become, while Anna traveled and trained to become a knight, a dream she had thought of after the king and queen abandoned her.

The king and queen went on a trip when Elsa was a teenager. Elsa bid them goodbye, nervous of their leave. The king and queen assured Elsa that she would be fine, but on the way their ship hit a fierce storm and sunk. Elsa refused to go to the funeral, saying she was sick. She stayed inside her room and grieved for her parents with nothing to comfort her but ice and snow. Elsa was truly alone now. She would be crowned queen when she came of age, but until then the princess would continue her daily lessons, as if nothing had changed. Anna had been gone when the king and queen died. She returned to her home with the trolls a month after their funeral, her friend Kristoff telling her the news. Anna and Kristoff had been raised together by the trolls, their relationship as strong as if they were blood siblings. Kristoff comforted Anna, and not long after Anna left again to train at some distant land, once again distracting herself from her pain.

The day of Elsa's coronation came nearly three years later. The kingdom was celebrating, everyone jubilant to finally see their new queen. Elsa was terrified but she managed to get through the day easily enough. However, at the ball there was one persistent suitor who made her snap. She angrily waved him away and accidentaly created a wall of ice spikes. Elsa fled to the North Mountain, shouts and cries of "Ice Witch!" ringing in her ears.

The kingdom believed that Elsa had cursed the land when it began to snow. The temperature dropped significantly, crops and livestock withered and died, people began to go hungry, some became ill, and they all blamed the Ice Witch. Team after team of people were sent to kill Elsa and end the winter, yet no one could. Elsa became cold and heartless, she started to kill whoever dared attack her ice castle. She transformed into the monster they believed her to be, all hope lost for her.

Anna had planned to attend Elsa's coronation, wanting to at least congragulate the new queen. She was late, and raced to get there when it started snowing. Confused, Anna headed into town and heard of an infamous "Ice Witch" who cursed Arendelle. The young woman turned her horse around and decided to return to her family, the trolls and Kristoff to ask them what was going on. Kristoff had been in town before the coronation had started, and had heard many rumors. Anna listened to Kristoff but refused to believe her childhood friend was the cause of this, convinced that someone horrible had created the storm.

After a month of no change Anna decided to take matters into her own hands. She was a knight, after all, and very talented with the sword. The wicked "Snow Queen" would be no match for her. And so, Anna started the long journey up the North Mountain with Kristoff and Sven, determined to get rid of the winter no matter what it took.

* * *

 **Ta-daa! Feedback on this would be great, and if anyone has other Elsanna ideas they'd like me to write don't hesitate on pming me or leaving a review. FromTimeToTime is out! Peace!**


End file.
